Guards Rifle Infantry
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Command Ability |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = |firing range = 35 metres |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = Mosin Nagant Bolt-Action Rifles |num_products = 1 |produces = Trip Wire Flare * Creates a Trip Wire Flare, an invisible flare that once activated by an enemy infantry squad lights up, revealing their position. * Requires Veterancy 1. * Costs . |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = RG-42 Anti-Personnel Grenade * Throws a single, small, high-explosive grenade at target location. * Costs * Cooldown: ? seconds RGD-1 Smoke Grenade * Throws a single smoke grenade, creating a cloud of smoke that blocks line of sight. * Costs * Cooldown: ? seconds Button Vehicle * Target enemy vehicle is slowed significantly, has sight range reduced and cannot fire for the duration. * Requires DP Light Machine Gun upgrade * Costs * Duration: ? seconds * Cooldown: ? seconds |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = DP Light Machine Guns * Two DP-28 LMGs are added to the squad, giving extra anti-infantry capability and unlocking the Button Vehicle ability. * Costs PTRS 41 Anti-tank Rifles * Two PTRS-41 AT rifles are added to the squad, giving extra anti-armor and anti-structure capability. * Costs }} '''Guards Rifle Infantry are elite rifle infantry with superior marksmanship. They are also versatile, given their upgrades and abilities. Guards riflemen gained distinction after the Yelnya Offensive in 1941. The Red Army's 316th Rifle Division involved in the offensive became the first guards rifle division (becoming the 8th Guards Rifle Division) after the actions of the 28 guardsmen commanded by Ivan Panfilov (hence, called Panfilovtsy or "Panfilov's Men"). By the near end of 1941, 6 rifle divisions became guards rifle divisions. The in-game upgrades of Guards Rifle Infantry are a direct reference of the weapons used by the Panfilov guardsmen during the offensive. Abilities RG-42 Anti-Personnel Grenade - Guards Rifle Infantry throw a grenade at the target location, causing damage in a large area to infantry, regardless of cover. This is best used to take out bunched up infantry, infantry behind cover or weapons teams. Costs RGD-1 Smoke Grenade - Guards Rifle Infantry throw a smoke grenade at the target location, creating a cloud of smoke lasting 30 seconds that blocks line of sight. This is most useful to screen the squad (or friendly squads) from attacks coming from a particular direction. This can allow them to maneuver into a more favorable position. Costs Button Vehicle - Guards Rifle Infantry use their DP-28 LMGs to target vision slits on a vehicle. This will cause the vehicle to slow to a crawl, be practically blind and unable to fire. While the ability itself causes no direct damage to the target vehicle (unless they had picked up AT weapons), it can allow other anti-tank units to close in and destroy the vehicle. Upgrades DP Light Machine Guns - Equips the squad with two DP-28 LMGs. This gives the squads some minor suppressive ability and anti-infantry capability. It also enables the use of the 'Button Vehicle' ability, especially useful in disabling heavier German tanks(or captured Soviet tanks. However, the soldiers with the LMGs cannot fire them on the move, making them ineffective in mobile situations. Costs PTRS 41 Anti-tank Rifles - Equips the squad with two PTRS-41 AT rifles. Firing 14.5mm rounds, this increases the squad's anti-armor and anti-building capability. This will slightly diminish the squad's anti-infantry capability due to the reduced rate of fire and accuracy against infantry. Note that while the PTRS is an anti-tank weapon, you cannot 'attack ground' with it, so it cannot directly target defenses. Also, while the PTRS is capable of penetrating light armor, it will have trouble against the front armor of most tanks and is basically useless against heavy armor (even the rear). Costs Category:Company of Heroes 2